


A souvenir

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Makoto unexpectedly turns up at Rin's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post JANUARY 2014

In front of him was such an odd sight, a rarity. Rin was sure he was no longer in reality but in a realm of the absurd. Makoto stood green eyes sparkling waiting for Rin to let him into his room. He could not help but take note of how spacious it was around him. In fact it was almost like it had been the first in a long while to notice the muscles his sister swooned over, now they weren’t hidden behind the lover of water. Makoto was truly Haruka-less.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Makoto asked, waiting for his permission.

"Doesn’t Haruka tag along?" Rin raised an eyebrow, allowing Makoto into his room before he checked to see if Haruka was only hiding behind Makoto’s large stature.

Makoto sighed, “Not all the time.” He swung his bag to his front, unzipping it and rummaging around before he pulled out a small box. Rin took note of the neat wrapping before it was held out to him.

"Eh, what’s this for?" Rin frowned, still taking the box from his friend.

Whilst Rin picked at the tape Makoto said, “I got you a souvenir from my camping trip with my family and heh, Haru-chan.”

 _Not all the time he says... And who wraps souvenirs?_ He thought.

"Thanks," Rin gave up with the tape and ripped the wrapping with his teeth. Even though he thought it nice of the boy to take care in the wrapping, he was not appreciative of his own knuckle met his nose from yanking at it. Makoto chuckled which earned him a glare.

Rin stared at the box.

"Do you like it?" Makoto smiled, not trying to hide.

"Is this a joke about my teeth," Rin’s voice rumbled as he stared at the little shark charm inside.

"What, no!" Makoto snatched the box from him. He pulled the charm out to see it hung on black string. "I always thought you were really strong and powerful, like a shark."

Rin stared at the curious item, thinking of when he’d wear such a thing. However, the sincerity of Makoto was too much to deal with.

"Thanks," Rin said, holding out his hand to take it.

Makoto instead unhooked the metal and had his own hands out. “You’ll look really cool wearing this.”

Rin stopped himself from raising his eyebrows; Makoto’s sense of  _'cool'_  was on par to his mother’s ideas so it was easy to receive a compliment.

He ducked his head slightly for the brunet to reach behind him. He could feel Makoto’s fingers fumble on his neck. When it accidentally caught onto a strand of red hair Makoto was quick to apologise.

"There," Makoto smiled flicking Rin’s hair over the metal. "Oh, but you won’t be able to wear it swimming."

"It doesn’t matter. I’ll still keep it."


End file.
